1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty unit for applying an absorbing action and a pressing action to the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known a conventional beauty unit in which an absorbing action and a pressing action are applied to the skin so as to raise stains, makeup dregs or the like adhered to a sweat gland and a sebaceous gland to the skin surface or a massage is given to the skin so as to facilitate the circulation of the blood. Such a beauty unit as described has a body capable of being carried by hand. The body is interiorly provided with a motor, a motion conversion mechanism for converting rotation of the motor into reciprocating motion, and an operating body in which a diaphragm is operated by the motion conversion mechanism to alternately form a negative pressure state and a pressing state. A skin contact portion is provided on the outside of the body. This skin contact portion is brought into pressure contact with the skin surface to thereby apply the absorbing action and the pressing action to the skin surface.
In the conventional beauty unit as described above, its relatively heavy body which encases therein the motor and the motion conversion mechanism is carried by hand for use. Accordingly, not only there occurs an inconvenience of giving the hand fatigue but also the maniputability is poor since the body is large. There are other disadvantages that a motor having a large capacity cannot be used, and since the unit has a rotating part, the using life thereof is short.